Adventure Comics Vol 1 33
Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy * Marshall Antagonists: * ** Caraja Tribe Locations: * ** Montero Vehicles: * two steam locomotives | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler1_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker1_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle2 = Tom Brent: "The Y-Kim" | Synopsis2 = Tom Brent enjoys a day of shore leave in Ningbo, while the SS Cory is docked for repairs, accompanied by the lovely Tanya Lee, a curio collector and passenger on the ship. They tour the Museum of Ancient Chinese Artifacts then stop at Nee Long's restaurant for lunch. Neither of them notices the figure that has been following them across the city. When Tom steps away from the table then returns, he finds Tanya slumped over in her chair, dead! Tom makes the mistake of seeking out the restaurant's owner, interrupting a meeting of Nee Long with his henchmen. They politely let him use the phone to call the police. Tom returns to the table to wait, and finds that Tanya's dead hand is now grasping a piece of paper. He reads it, then returns to Nee Long's office, to ask one question: What does he know about the Y-Kim? Long and his companions shrink back in fear, and unconvincingly pretend to know nothing. Tom leaves, the police arrive, Tom tells the Ningbo Police not to arrest the three men in the back room just yet. He first has a hunch to follow up on. Brent returns to the Ancient Artifacts Museum, and examines a large Buddha statue, in one corner. One of the eyes is missing. He asks the curator about the eye of the Y-Kim, and is told that it is a valuable diamond, that he himself had searched for for years. Tom accuses the old man of finding out that Tanya possessed that jewel and of killing her for it, then at a phone booth he again calls the Ningbo Police, to arrest this guy plus the three men at the restaurant. Stepping out of the booth, he is jumped and knocked out by three thugs. When he awakens, Tom finds himself unbound in a lavishly furnished room. A man with a veil over his face confronts him, calling him a meddler and handing the responsibility of his death over to a gun-toting henchman, Ling, then leaves. Tom ducks down and pulls out the carpet from under Ling's feet, then disarms him and covers Ling with his own gun. They march to the police station, but at the last moment, Ling pulls a concealed gun out of his waistband and whirls to get a bead on Tom, but that move gets him shot dead on the spot. Inside the station, Tom informs the captured men that one of them killed his companion and just now tried to have him killed. He holds up a cup of tea and tells each of the men to take a drink, starting with the one called Fo-Hi. Fo-Hi nervously refuses, and Tom tells the sheriff to arrest him on the charge of murder! How did he know? Because Tanya was killed from drinking poisoned tea, and only the true killer would know not to drink from the cup. Fo-Hi interrupts the explanation by grabbing the teacup and gulping down the contents. The police chief examines Fo-Hi's body, looks behind his left glass eye, and finds the Y-Kim diamond. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Fo-Hi * Ling * two more henchmen Other Characters: * Tanya Lee * Nee Long * Dr. Chong Locations: * ** Items: * "Eye of Y-Kim" diamond | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer2_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler2_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker2_1 = Jim Chambers | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "On the Wrong Side of the Law, Part 2" | Synopsis3 = After the blazing building falls in on itself, Ralph and his fellow G-Men initiate an emergency search for the body of Steve Carson, having lost all hope that he could have survived. But Steve did survive, being thrown clear of the house before it completely collapsed. But the jolt affected his memory, and he couldn't remember who he was or what he had been doing. Feeling his pockets for any sort of identification, the only thing he found was a gun. Seeing the weapon brought back vague knowledge of crime information, causing Steve to wrongly conclude that he was, himself, a criminal. Criminals rob people for money, so he made his way over to the park to mug some unsuspecting passersby. But the first man he tries to rob slugs him in the jaw. The man tells Steve that petty theft lacks ambition. He introduces himself as Biff Davis, leader of a notorious mob, and he offers Steve a chance to get in with their racket. Steve agrees, unable to remember his name, he gives his identity as Dan Steele. At the gang's hideout, Biff informs his boys that they're going to heist some expensive furs tonight at the Wacker Warehouse. Leaving Steve, or Dan, on lookout duty, Biff and gang head into the warehouse and begin cracking open crates. After a few minute, they hear the signal that a cop has been spotted. Biff goes out to see what's happening. Steve had spotted a police officer examining their truck, and he and Biff watched from behind a stack of crates as the officer turns his back on them. Biff pulls out his revolver and takes aim. Steve's mind has a sudden irresistable decent impulse and Steve disrupts Biff's shot with a push, so that the bullet only grazes the officer's skull. Biff angrily turns on Steve and points his weapon at the man who has just betrayed him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Ralph Ventor ** Peter Hazelton Antagonists: * "Biff" Davis ** his gang Locations: * ** | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle4 = Dale Daring: "The Plantation Uprising, Part 2" | Synopsis4 = Trouble is afoot at the Darings' rubber plantation in South America. Dale and her father have just witnessed a war dance staged by a group of rebellious natives. As they sneak back to the office they meet their old friend, Captain Don Brewster, who has come with Ali after being given a discharge from the military. Dale explains that the foreman, Blakely, was turning all the natives against her father in order to gain possession of the plantation. Mr. Daring adds that Blakely needs to be caught and forced to confess his double-cross to the natives. Mr. Daring volunteers, with Ali, to sneak into the dense foliage and grab the foreman, and then tells Don to take Dale back to the house. The servants there should still be loyal to the Daring family. The head servant greets Dale when she arrives and tells her that they have been preparing for the imminent attack by Blakely. The hunting rifles have been handed out to Dale and Don as they wait for her father and Ali to return. Meanwhile out in the jungle, Mr. Daring and Ali duck behind some brush, as a group of natives passes by, followed by Blakely and his assistant, the whip-man, who was fired by Dale earlier. The natives up ahead are making too much noise to notice, as Ali and Mr. Daring grab these two men and pull them back into the bushes. Meanwhile, Dale starts to grow worried for her father's safety as the drumbeats get closer and closer. Don stands out over the balcony to see a band of angry natives rushing towards the house with guns. They shout and yell for Daring to come out, and fire a shot that wounds the head servant when he tries to calm them in their native tongue. Mr. Daring finally enters through the rear door, with Ali keeping Blakely under control with his firearm. He is ordered to tell the native workers the truth about his deceiving them. Blakely addresses them from the balcony and says he only deceived them to gain control of the plantation for his own benefit After realizing that he has turned them against the man who always treated them well, the natives turn on Blakely, and shoot him dead, then throw down their guns and parley for peace. Mr. Daring heads out to speak with them, and an understanding is soon reached. | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer4_1 = Will Ely | Penciler4_1 = Will Ely | Inker4_1 = Will Ely | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Daring * Ali * Don Brewster Antagonists: * Blakely * Assistant superintendent Other Characters: * Tribal Natives Locations: * | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer5_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler5_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker5_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle5 = Captain Desmo: "The Masked Man, Part 2" | Synopsis5 = Examining the body of Captain Roos, Desmo finds a clue. In his hand is a torn bit of cloth that may be from the murderer's clothing. Captain Desmo and Gabby take the material to Sayar Ashear, an alchemist, and a genius in criminology. After examining and testing the cloth in his laboratory, Sayar concludes that it is part of a tunic worn by members of the Ula Buka Sect. He informs them that the man they are looking for has a gash in his right arm, inflicted by his victim. Later as night falls, the two partners enter a coffee shop on the poor side of town, where the Sect are often found spending their time. Once they are seated, Gabby points out a man two tables away with a torn sleeve and a scar on his arm. Captain Desmo rushes to block the man's escape route as he commands him to explain where he got the scar. His demanding tone isn't taken well by the other patrons, who start out of their chairs menacingly. Gabby takes his place at Desmo's side and together they prepare to fight. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Antagonists: * Ula Buka Sect Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister * Sayar Ashear * Arthur Roos Locations: * | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer6_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler6_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker6_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle6 = Don Coyote: "In Arabia, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer7_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler7_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker7_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle7 = Cal 'n' Alec | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Out West | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer9_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler9_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker9_1 = Jim Chambers | StoryTitle9 = Tod Hunter, Jungle Master: "The God of the Ruby Eye, Part 6" | Synopsis9 = Gail, her father, and Tod all cautiously approach the stockade gate. They are able to get outside and cross to the edge of the clearing, where Tod tells Mr. Duncan to hide. He has to go back and rescue his friend Tommy, as well as Paul Manners, even though he betrayed them. Back inside the barracks Tod finds and saves Tommy, and together they find Paul tied down by stakes near an anthill. Once Paul is free, Tod leads them back to the spot where the Duncans were hiding. But when they get there, Gail and her father are missing! Did they go deeper into the forest? The three men split into two search party groups with Paul covering the West, and Tod and Tommy covering the East. After many hours of searching, Tod and Tommy come across a home built in the center of an island surrounded by river. They cross over to find a man standing outside, who greets them warmly. Tommy asks about the Duncans and whether or not they've been here, and the man replies that he has seen them. He invites them inside for a meal and to tell them more about their missing friends, who he promises to help them find first thing tomorrow. His name, they are told, is Banks. After the feast, Tod and Tommy are shown around Banks' abode. He takes them into a room filled with shelves upon shelves of old native skulls, his secret passion for collecting. A faint muffle is heard nearby. Tommy wonders what it was, but Banks assures him that they only had some small rodents that sometimes got between the walls, no matter to worry over. That night as they sleep in the spare room upstairs, Tod is still bothered by the sound they heard and goes back to the skull room and investigates. Tommy tags along, his own curiosity getting the best of him. Inside the room of skulls, Tod feels around for a hidden switch of some sort, while Tommy examines the other side. Suddenly the floor opens up, and Tommy is swallowed by darkness! When Tod turns around he finds his friend has vanished. However he has discovered one important clue in his investigation. Mr. Duncan's cigar lighter. Banks appears at the door to tell him that Tommy is waiting for him upstairs. Suspicious, Tod walks outside across the yard towards the house, not knowing that a sinister man crept behind him ready to end his life with a dagger. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , Jungle Master Supporting Characters: * Tommy Antagonists: * Hassim * Banks Other Characters: * Mr. Duncan * Gail Duncan * Paul Manners Locations: * | Editor10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Golden Dragon, Episode 28 | Synopsis10 = Doris Willis, captive of the evil tartar, Torgadoff, is to be offered up as the bride of the Golden Dragon. If the dragon refuses her, then Torgadoff has promised her to the fat Ja-Lama in return for his aid in seizing the ammunition bearing caravan. The Ja-Lama wishes to view the woman he is to receive should the dragon reject her. The Tartar's servant leads him outside and across a bridge to a small room built on a platform over a deep pit. While the servant fumbles with a ring of keys, the Ja-Lama gazes curiously down into the pit. There is a low growling sound down below as a vast body of scaly armor shifts and moves. The door opens then with a creak, the servant standing aside to let the Ja-Lama through. Doris is aroused from deep thought and stands up as the fat man lumbers inside her cell. He attempts to sooth her by placing a hand gently upon her, but she recoils. Doris grabs a stool and begins swinging it at him, forcing him backwards, until he had turned around and escaped out the cell door. In his lavishly decorated throne room, Torgadoff sits cross-legged, listening to the rising sound of trumpets. A group of broad-shouldered men enters the palace, each wearing a robe embroidered with a gold dragon on the chest. In the center of the group, hands tied behind his back, is a white man, none other than Reilly from the caravan! Torgadoff regards the prisoner with rage, shouting that it was Ian they were supposed to capture! Reilly calmly replies that Ian sends his regards, and that he plans to see him tomorrow. The cruel Tartar's anger fades at the news, eager to wait for his enemy, although he notes that Ian will miss a fantastic show when they offer the female prisoner to the dragon. A thought strikes Torgadoff. He tells Reilly that he will let him go if he agrees to deliver a message. They will be willing to release the woman, if only Ian would deliver Pan Chi-Lou as a trade-off. Reilly scoffs, responding that he knows Ian's answer will be to 'go to th' devil'! Torgadoff simply shrugs it off and has his men escort Reilly to the grand temple to watch the ceremony. Down a long winding stairwell is a large open area with a foreboding sense of evil about it. An audience of robed men watches as Reilly is made to stand at one end of a bare floor. At the other end of the room, he notices a massive figure in the shadows. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jim Reilly * Doris Willis Antagonists: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * * Ian Murray * Pan Chi-Lou Locations: * Animals: * a dragon | Editor11_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer11_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler11_1 = Bob Kane | Inker11_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle11 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 8" | Synopsis11 = The Duchess flies her plane to Ichabod Slade's remote hideaway. She's been delivering Slade's counterfeit bills, and now has bad news: has begun to get wind of her activities in England. Then for the first time, the Duchess notices Steve watching her. Their eyes meet for a moment, before Ichabod takes her aside into the next room, leaving Omar to keep an eye on Steve. However, Ichabod has forgotten about Rusty and his friends who, even now, are coming up with a plan to rescue Steve yet again from danger. While Specs and Tubby wait at the top of the stairs, Rusty creeps down and lays a lasso trap in the middle of the steps. He then goads Omar to turn away from Steve and chase him, which the simpleminded giant does. He chases the boy to the top of the stairs when Specs and Tubby suddenly pull on the end of the rope. Omar's leg gets trapped in the hoop and the force of the three boys pulling sends him tumbling down to the bottom of the steps, knocking him senseless. Steve is untied and he and the boys take refuge into the depths of the dark isle. Meanwhile, out on the high seas, the pirate ship carrying Long Sin and his cohorts has run straight into the path of a storm. Under the glare of cracks of lightning, the endless torrent of rain is making the ship fill up fast with water. A order is given out to man the lifeboats before she sinks completely below the waves. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Antagonists: * Ichabod Slade ** Omar ** Captain ** "Hunch" ** Dr. Kurtz * Long Sin Other Characters: * The Duchess Vehicles: * pirate ship | Editor12_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer12_1 = Bert Christman | Penciler12_1 = Bert Christman | Inker12_1 = Bert Christman | StoryTitle12 = The Lucky Ring | Synopsis12 = Little Bobby Donegan finds his dad's ring on the bathroom sink. His mother, Hazel, takes him along to the military airfield to return it to Donegan before he takes off. Jim Donegan, ace pilot, is surprised to see his family there, until Hazel gives him the ring. When Bobby asks why it was so important, Jim tells him that it was a lucky ring, and that he never took off without it. He has to leave it at that, as his plane is ready to go. So Hazel fills in the details for her son, and for Ed the mechanic, as they watch Jim take off on another flight. Years ago, when she and her friend were still in college, Hazel went to a local air show to watch the fliers perform amazing stunts. Jim Donegan was the one she and her friends were most impressed with on that day. That evening, when she was back at home, she discovered that her ring had been lost! She spent the rest of the day looking, but could not find it anywhere. The following afternoon, Hazel had gotten a visit from Jim Donegan! He had found her ring and wanted to deliver it to her personally, explaining that he had been wearing it on his finger the whole day yesterday. The two of them fell in love after that, and Jim always wore her ring whenever he flew. On a South American air race, Jim had taken the ring as usual. Unfortunately, a day later, the military had received a message that Jim had to force his plane to land somewhere in the Brazilian jungle, and they had lost contact. Hazel volunteered to join the search and rescue party. Weeks passed without a trace of Jim Donegan anywhere. Most of the men had given up hope, but Hazel and a small group of soldiers pressed on. They followed rumor after rumor from one native village to the next until it seemed like the trail had gone cold. Hazel was momentarily distraught, that is, until she noticed Jim's ring on the hand of a villager. At gunpoint, the soldiers demanded to be taken to Jim at once! Muttering curses in his native tongue, the villager obliged, leading them to an old thatched hut in the jungle. Jim was tied up inside, thin from a month's lack of proper meals. Hazel tells him that the lucky ring guided her to find him. Back on the airfield, Bobby and Ed are in awe of the amazing story they have just heard. They now understood the importance of Jim's 'lucky ring'. At that moment, a radio technician excitedly approaches them saying that Jim had done it. He had just set a new world's speed record for attack planes! | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Jim Donegan Supporting Characters: * Bobby Donegan * Hazel Donegan Other Characters: * Ed Locations: * Items: * Donegan's lucky ring | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Barry O'Neill is absent this issue, but returns next issue. * First and last issue for The Lucky Ring. * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics were: ** Billy The Kid by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Hot Money, Part 2" (text story) by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Now You Know", "Nevertheless It's True..." & "Cinema Dust" by Sheldon Moldoff ** Profesor Dolittle by Bob Kane ** Salty Sam by Fred Schwab ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole ** Sportettes | Trivia =* Ian Murray, the protagonist of the "Golden Dragon" feature, does not appear in this issue's episode. | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics #33 review }}